


一日，一日

by LATONTA



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 三次doi。我是锟妹。我爱锟哥。全文共10053字。贝罗妮卡空姐真棒👍🏻





	一日，一日

一日，一日

 

影帝钱锟又拿下了年末影视大赏。

“最后我要说的是，”  
“我爱你，徐英浩先生。”

 

 

黄旭熙因为重感冒整天躺在家里，昏昏沉沉午睡过后，他不情不愿地搅开了钱锟走之前叮嘱他按时冲服的感冒冲剂。

打开电视看到直播的时候他刚好看见这一幕。不是第一次看到，心里也清楚这不会是最后一次，可每每看到他都暗暗不爽。

凭什么徐英浩可以光明正大，他就只能当一个被藏在家里的地下情人？

哼。明明徐英浩才是插足者。

他不敢在锟哥面前生气，因为那样哼哼唧唧地会显得很像小孩子。他不想让锟哥哥觉得和他在一起的时候他是弟弟，是麻烦是需要被照顾的一方。

 

冰箱里放着徐英浩给他买的蛋糕。考虑到他一个人在家无异于生活九级残障，徐英浩在冰箱上细心贴好字条“旭熙乖，我和旦旦的那份都归你了。”

黄旭熙的元旦节，过得不开心。一个人干巴巴地吃草莓慕斯的生日蛋糕，像他锟哥哥一样绵绵软软，蛋糕胚外糊着的杏仁片也像锟哥，白白的，粉粉的。

徐英浩就是个坏人。

小孩子闹别扭的情绪才没那么容易哄好，吃饱喝足之后小狼狗就开始计划强制要求锟哥哥给他送什么生日礼物了。

 

钱锟烫了奶金色的头发，cody给在两颊上了闪光的散粉，又因为白，挂着合身的白色西装。在灯光底下整个人看起来像是天使。徐英浩把钱锟压在酒店床上的时候也这么觉得，他的旦旦，会发光的旦旦，真漂亮。

 

别墅里小狼狗一个人委屈巴巴的睡觉。这边两个哥哥以颁奖晚会为借口，营造出一种出轨偷情的气氛来。

 

生日应该喝点酒才对。  
可是徐英浩想要更加清醒一点，他叫人换了几瓶泰国椰奶。

两个成年人的欲望到了晚上就变得更加强烈，徐英浩脱了钱锟的外套，白色的衬衫贴在他身上，徐先生隔着薄薄的纤维布摸着钱先生的腰窝，和他两块肩胛骨中间那条不宽不窄的脊椎线缝。

 

钱锟和徐英浩本来就一个月没见，徐英浩作为老板总是有开不完的会议。钱锟想他，不只是心里想他，生理欲望也叫嚣着需要徐英浩来解决。他只是用那只宽大得能捂住他脸的手色情地摸着腰背，这种隔靴搔痒不顶用的前戏马上勾起了钱锟下半身的反应。

徐英浩摁着他的后脑勺接吻，舌头灵活得划过他的上颚，抵着他的口腔内壁，嘴唇吮吸啃咬过翘起的死皮。徐英浩有一个很适合接吻的嘴唇。钱锟结束长吻之后的下颚还酥酥麻麻，看着他的嘴唇就好像受蛊惑一样又凑过去吻。

 

“我很想你。”

 

钱锟脱了徐英浩的外套，顺着衣袖落下他能感觉到鼓动在衣料下面的肌肉线条。徐英浩的手从他背后下移，揉住西装裤包裹收紧的臀，突然用力让钱锟吸了一口气，解着扣子的双手一紧把纽扣崩掉了。

 

“这里……也想我吗？”

 

他一说骚话钱锟就要脸红，尽管觉得羞耻，钱锟仰起头看徐英浩，拉过他的手在胯骨划过一圈停在他正面逐渐鼓鼓囊囊的东西上，“这里……也很想你。”

 

钱锟在被徐英浩摸背亲嘴的时候就变硬了。前面被西装裤勒紧，坐着的姿势让床沿拉高了裤裆卡在他性器底部的凹陷处，西服密集的缝线缠绕在一起像一个茧，堵在下面，刺激着同样无法释放的顶端，又疼又硬。

徐英浩是坏家伙。脱人裤子的时候有意无意地去戳碰慢慢勃起的东西，钱锟倒吸了好几次凉气，最后他隔着内裤一把抓住，拇指摁住顶端慢慢溢出粘液的孔。钱锟平常喜欢穿平角内裤，黄旭熙和徐英浩也喜欢他穿。算是他们三个之间的情趣，钱锟本来长得就很幼，穿着平角内裤的样子保守得像个未成年。

 

可是今天的钱锟穿的是三角。屁股根连大腿的地方露出后臀圆润的弧度，为了拍戏刻意锻炼出的大腿肌肉绷着，徐英浩跪在他面前，掰开他的大腿，鼻尖蹭过两块肌肉中间的缝隙，伸出舌头露出牙齿，在三角内裤包不住的大腿根部亲吻啃咬，留下一个一个色情的印记。

 

徐英浩在他身下办事，啃大腿的时候耳朵尖无意擦过勃起的性器官，钱锟又更硬一点，那炙热的东西带着根部的球体又要涨大一些，扯着内裤几乎都要崩不住。

 

钱锟喘的时候脸色潮红，室内像是缺氧。徐英浩扯了他的内裤，他身上除了那件半穿不穿揉得乱七八糟的白衬衫以外什么都不剩。徐英浩穿的整整齐齐，把他亲得发昏还要坏笑。

 

钱锟真的想他。趁徐英浩吸他脖子把膝盖顶在他勃起处得时候伸手去揉他的裤裆。表面风轻云淡地不着急吃人，下面那东西在他亲亲抱抱的时候就抬了头。钱锟抱住他的腰，说口渴，喝了倒在杯子里没喝完的椰奶。

“你都不想我。”

没有喝酒，两个人都清醒。钱锟说这种话的时候就软软的，像只可怜巴巴的小兔子，应该眼睛红红的，一边挨操夹紧腿小小声地喘着才对。可是钱锟为了拍戏没少举铁，一把把徐英浩撂倒在床上，抓住他的裤裆，眼睛瞪得老大咬开西裤的拉链。落在下巴上的白色椰奶粘在徐英浩包裹着暴涨性器的灰色内裤上，太色情了。

更色情的是，钱锟抓着那硬起来的东西，笑着跟徐英浩说，我想要它。

 

徐英浩被抓着听到这句话的时候颅内高潮了。

 

利索的脱掉裤子脱掉衣服把钱锟抱起来抵在墙上，光在空气里的屁股蛋凉飕飕的，不断收缩的销魂孔洞却比翘起的前端更加炽热，还熟悉柱身的形状，热度，前端翘起的角度，抽插的速度和刺激内壁的着力点。

 

钱锟的身体想他想的快疯了。

 

插入前端的时候钱锟很疼，咬着徐英浩的肩膀骂混蛋。吃蛋糕不沾奶油的吗。

好饭不怕晚，徐英浩抽了出来。  
润滑剂应该是掉在车里。不过。  
送来的椰奶很多。

徐英浩的手指沾了椰奶戳进洞里，顺着褶皱戳戳按按，带出来令人联想到犯罪和淫秽色情等不好词汇的黏液。

“旦旦真的很喜欢喝椰奶呢。”  
“上面下面都喜欢喝。”  
“旦旦喂饱我吧。”

 

听起来真的很像发神经。再次插入之后钱锟没反应过来，徐英浩就拿椰奶往他身上浇，淋在胸前，顺着衣服的空隙留到乳头上。徐英浩低头咬他的时候他就全明白了。

这么个喂饱法啊。  
去你妈的。

 

弄湿的衬衫搭在身上刺激了皮肤。隔着一层纤维布感受到徐英浩的牙齿碾过刚被椰奶刺激到的乳头，被挤压过后更加挺立好像自动塞到徐英浩嘴里。他这么想着后面就猛地骤缩，徐英浩被他突然一夹差点射精。

 

把钱锟堵在墙上操的视角真的让人犯罪，衣服又湿又乱，金色的头发也在接吻的时候被弄乱了，做爱的时候无法控制发出轻轻的喘声，脸颊因为缺氧泛着红。就好像徐英浩上的不是人，是天使。

 

玷污纯洁的犯罪心理真的很变态。

 

徐英浩看着钱锟漂亮的陷入情欲的样子，忍不住把他甩回床上，压在身下观摩。当然也忍不住插得更狠，摩擦着让他陷入高潮的点。

 

“英浩……啊…呃嗯……哈呵啊……哥哥……”  
“哥哥……”  
“让我…出来……”

 

徐英浩下身操着钱锟后穴的时候，一手握住了天使的性器。像蘑菇的头部已经高高翘起，柱身是完全勃起的状态，他坏心眼地抵住射精的孔眼，用手指加速上下搓动阴茎两侧，进入高潮的钱锟一阵一阵地抖，吃力地扭着腰，企图带动勃起的东西蹭开徐英浩的手。

 

“想出来的话……”

 

“英浩哥哥……”  
钱锟含着眼泪咬着嘴唇撑起腰，主动勾过徐英浩的脖子，讨好地接了个吻。“让我出来。”

 

精液撒在两个人的腰腹上，粘粘的，钱锟摸着他的肚脐眼说，

 

“可惜了。”  
“什么？”  
“徐老板不能给我生宝宝。”

 

徐英浩在他耳边吹气，笑得很轻。搂紧他，抽插得更快，射精前还询问一句“今天在里面吧？”钱锟红着脸点头，感受到徐英浩的精液在他的身体里灌满。徐英浩从他的身体里拔出，就像把打横放又灌满奶的瓶子的塞子拔开，黏稠的白色液体从股间流出来，性交之后红肿的肉穴还没适应过来，沾着白色液体收缩得厉害。

 

徐英浩拉着他的手往交合过的地方探去，钱锟害羞想甩他巴掌，手指沾到粘腻的精液的时候徐英浩说，

 

“我留了这么多给旦旦，不知道够不够生一个宝宝？”

 

钱锟红着脸刚要骂他流氓，手就被拉到他的X前，赤手碰到他的性器真的很吓人，就这么一会时间他又来感觉了，顶头又翘起来了，像只发情的狼一样。

 

越做越爱，越爱越做。

 

再上的时候徐英浩躺在床上，钱锟撑着他的腰腹慢慢地坐下，性器随着体位变化插得更深，正中他发狂的点。

 

“想要宝宝吗？”  
“那刚才还不够，英浩哥哥要多射给我一点。”

 

钱锟被X得下不了床。床上真好。醒来的时候徐英浩已经走了。徐老板明明很苏，但是忙的时候总是像个渣男一样拔完X就跑。

 

昨天晚上嘻嘻小朋友吃了一晚上的蛋糕，囧尼哥哥吃了一晚上锟哥哥。

 

黄旭熙不傻。锟哥和英浩哥在外面过了一晚怎么可能盖被子纯睡觉。锟哥要是没挨操他可以一年不吃肉。

小朋友的复仇开始了。

 

徐英浩和钱锟销魂元旦节之后，芝加哥的老妈一个电话叫老板回家买房，老板给老婆洗了澡之后叫人开着飞机就回老家了，老板安排完各个项目之后给生病的情敌小朋友打电话。

“Lucas，照顾好你锟哥。”

哼。才不用你说。  
你不在锟哥就是我一个人的。  
略略略。

 

整整二十天，钱锟忙于录综艺节目。黄旭熙的感冒本来要好得七七八八，又因为一个人在家没得好东西吃给折腾病了。钱锟疼弟弟的心思上来想着徐英浩不在他就带黄旭熙出去旅游。

 

钱锟回家的时候小朋友在冲感冒冲剂，看到他的时候黄旭熙睁大了眼睛笑得像只吃饱的狗子。

“锟哥！旭熙有听话好好吃药！！！”  
“锟哥我很乖！”

 

黄旭熙冲上来抱住钱锟，脸都蹭过去了但是没有亲亲。黄旭熙怕把感冒传给他锟哥。

“旭熙这么乖，哥哥要给好东西吗。”  
“等你感冒好了我们就出去玩。”  
“就我们两个。”

 

嘻嘻小朋友的生日的当天，哦吼，这么不巧，锟哥要参加慈善晚宴。

钱锟出门的时候抱着一脸幽怨的黄旭熙。

 

“乖啦我今晚一定会回来的。”  
“我给你炸猪排，吃什么都可以。放手熙熙。”

 

会场上来的都是大人物。而且……这场晚会要求宾客穿上与性别相反的礼服。

也就是说，黄旭熙他锟哥要穿小裙子。

 

钱锟走到自己的专属休息室的时候是一脸懵比的——那个model身上有着巨大裙摆的白婚纱是……什么东西？？？

“钱先生，这是您今晚的礼服。”  
“在您换完衣服之后会有化妆师来。”

“我的礼服是谁订的？”

“徐老板前天就吩咐我们不用准备其他礼服了。前天晚上徐老板派人从芝加哥空运来的。”

 

真的是好哥哥。  
等下就便宜黄旭熙。

 

 

钱锟的肩膀不太宽，腰很细，正面看喉结也不是太突出，一张天使一样可以算作是不分性别的脸就更加让他穿婚纱没有违和感了。常年弹钢琴的漂亮的手该死地合适那双蕾丝手套。

 

胸前空落落是肯定的。要是胸前不空等下黄旭熙就不能……嘿嘿。

Cody用别针收紧胸围过宽的抹胸剪裁，她使劲儿地建议钱锟放弃别针在胸前垫上五六个海绵垫。钱锟害羞，说什么都不愿意。

 

上了假发贴了假睫毛的钱锟真的很漂亮。那种雌雄莫辨的漂亮能让黄旭熙看一眼就硬起来。

 

钱锟看镜子看了半天心理还是别扭，穿女装的陌生和奇异感让他不太有安全感，心里盘算着怎么卸妆换装更快，家里养的那只小狼狗还等着他回去喂生日蛋糕。

 

门再敲响的时候钱锟以为还是cody，正好他想抱怨别针拉不紧抹胸，空调风咻咻往他胸里灌。

 

当他从镜子里看到黄旭熙的时候，下意识捂住了胸。

 

刚才钱锟还觉得手臂冷，  
等下就走火了。

 

黄旭熙穿得很帅，可能刚从摄影棚回来，病了这么久他几乎都要忘记自己是个挺红的模特。机车皮衣，红色跑车。  
是个靓仔。

 

“锟哥，你好più亮。”  
“我不想给别人看到哥哥。”  
“Johnny哥也不行。”  
“哥哥今天是我的哦。”  
“回家吧。我们…跑掉吧。”

 

黄旭熙上的妆很厚，眼线和眼影把他眼睛画得更大，嘴唇亮晶晶的，撒娇的时候钱锟就忍不住要摸他的头。然后就接了吻。

钱锟确实，不想参加这个晚会。穿着女装空着胸，让他太不自在了。

“回家等我。”

 

黄旭熙被钱锟穿婚纱的样子惊艳到脑子里的黄色废料直接爆出高潮。

 

太久没吃过锟哥哥的狼狗Lucas面对着高级肉粮，皮裤里的东西慢慢就起火。钱锟身上的别针别不住就松垮下来，黄旭熙嘴唇离开的时候往下一瞟就什么都看得干干净净。

 

好色。

 

“黄旭熙你别发神经！”

 

他一只手足够钳制钱锟两只手，另一只手直接从宽垮的抹胸伸进去，碾着被空调风吹得刺激站立的两粒乳头。钱锟的手挣扎着，蕾丝蹭在他的手心，摩擦得他的性欲更强了。

 

“哥哥想要在这里被我吃掉吗？”  
“哥哥跟我回家吧……”

 

钱锟知道马上就要挨操，在这种陌生环境里doi虽然很刺激但是他表示真的不ok。

 

有人来敲门的时候钱锟吓了一跳，勒紧自己的裙子急忙把黄旭熙塞进裙摆下。还好裙摆够大。

 

“锟先生可以准备了。晚会马上就开始。”

 

老戏骨就是老戏骨，假装头晕站在窗边一副苍白想吐的样子。“不好意思…我不太舒服……”突然又发出轻轻的喘息，像是难以纾解的胃痛又犯一样。钱锟有些发抖，在小助理看来就像是他们徐老板的男人疼得发抖不能撑过今晚的宴会了。晚会可以缺席，老板的男人不能有事。

 

黄旭熙在裙摆里怎么能不干坏事？他暗暗的下决定一定要把这么久以来憋着的操回本来。平角内裤把东西裹得严严实实，没有沾染情欲的小家伙软在里头，黄旭熙抬了手去摸，把他锟哥激得发出喘来，他把自己绷紧的性器隔着皮裤去蹭钱锟暴露在外面的脚踝，钱锟马上就能知道那是什么东西，羞得直打颤。

 

钱锟就这样穿着婚纱被黄旭熙带回家了。拉风的骚气跑车，外人不知的地下情人，当红的年轻模特，穿婚纱的影帝，出差的金主，这一切太引人遐想了。

 

急着和锟哥哥吃蛋糕的嘻嘻才不会管这些呢。  
这些东西全部都扔给英浩哥去烦就好。

 

别针被钱锟拽掉扔在看不见的角落里，四舍五入算是光裸上身和黄旭熙又亲又摸了一路总算回了家。

 

蛋糕能好好吃真是放狗屁。比利时进口冰淇淋奶油抹在钱锟胸前，蛋糕胚被黄旭熙掐碎在手里毫不吝惜地糊在婚纱裙摆上，穿过层层叠纱，插进内裤边缝，抹进后穴，揉在微微勃起的阴茎上。

 

钱锟被黄旭熙又啃又咬，乳头上沾着巧克力被舔得干干净净，牙齿磨过乳粒刺激得他下体翘起的弧度更高。

 

“旭熙…疼……啊……哼哈……”

 

黄旭熙掀起裙摆整个人躲进去，一点都不想浪费含住沾了蛋糕的性器。他们不常这么做，钱锟感受到被温热口腔包含的时候大脑当机，黄旭熙一遍吸着顶端，用舌头堵住用于射精的小孔，一边揉掐着下面的囊袋，还要伸手指进后穴扩张，太过刺激的感受让钱锟马上就交代在黄旭熙嘴里。

 

黄旭熙被呛到一阵猛咳，眼睛红红的活像一只受了虐的狗子。

 

“锟哥太快了。”  
“你闭嘴。”

 

钱锟又羞又臊。怪他口活太好了。

 

黄旭熙脱了皮裤，完全勃起的涨大的阴茎撑着CK内裤，被濡湿的前端印出深色，他俯下身去用他坚硬的下体戳钱锟的大腿根。

 

“我想要哥哥。”

 

钱锟的蕾丝手套还完完整整地裹在他纤白的手上，他被黄旭熙抵在桌沿，一双大手拽着他的裙摆粗鲁地抬起两条腿，剩下的大半个蛋糕被完全打翻，像一滩烂泥。

 

黄旭熙还是沉迷于接吻，混血儿性感的厚嘴唇微微咧开透出白牙的一角，钱锟仰视他的时候灌了一脑子情欲。

 

是钱锟主动伸的手，连着他的手套，视线迷迷糊糊地没往下看，两只手都掏进了黄旭熙的裤裆。细腻的蕾丝质感罩在伞状头上，来回摩擦就像搔痒一样激着那处的血，差点把黄旭熙精囊腺里的白色精血逼出来。

 

香港人的声音本来就低沉沙哑，被手揉捏得更硬忍不住爆出闷哼声来。

 

“你吃我吧。”

 

安全套从口袋里抖出来，黄旭熙不想去捡。睁着大眼睛委委屈屈地问“在里面好不好？”年下小男友都这个样子了怎么能不好？

 

巧克力酱比什么润滑剂都好，手指搅在后穴里绵绵密密地，皱褶开合得刚好。钱锟被黄旭熙压在桌上，因为大团揉着的白纱裙堵在腰间，阻隔他看见黄旭熙正在活塞运动的下体。被进入的时候他觉得像是在做梦，眼泪蒙在角膜上看见虚化的旭熙的影。

 

钱锟不知道自己怎么就发出那种声音来。  
那种情色小说里描述的春叫声。

 

他全身无力，就好像是纱裙拽着他整个人要下坠，又或者是黄旭熙打了坏心眼拖着他两条腿向外。

 

小朋友想法很多，没试过的体位也有很多。锟哥只是半个屁股挂在桌上，几乎就要直立着接受他的进攻，两只手用力抓住他的大臂试图想说不要，被他吻得说不出话来。他挑挑眉，明明自己撑着桌沿塌着腰一点也不好受。

 

钱锟被黄旭熙扒下桌，站着挨操是第一次。身高差让黄旭熙不得不掰着桌沿，又把腰更塌下去一些。陌生的姿势把进去的东西埋得更深，钱锟几乎受到它的牵制，圆润的前端弧度炙热地抵着他最敏感的皱襞，他在喘息中腿更加软，一个人要站不住。想往黄旭熙身上靠却因为对方的诡异姿势两个人都下盘不稳，他腿一动后穴的刺激就直接上脑，性爱高潮射出的液体挂在黄旭熙不断起伏的腹肌上。

 

什么都好色情。

 

锟哥穿着英浩哥买的婚纱被他压在身下，这种感觉销魂蚀骨地巨他妈好。绿英浩哥真的很打从心底里爽。

 

黄旭熙在逼仄的通道里剧烈运动过后留下一股黏稠的液体，和融化在腿根的巧克力酱混在一起，该死的色气。钱锟的表情很好看，高潮过后余韵漫上来窜了脑，嘴巴跟着身体里一波一波潮动一翕一张，裙子已经弄得乱糟糟，假发被汗湿后搭在颈背上刺得皮肤发红，怎么看都像一个结婚前夕跑出来和情夫偷欢的放荡新娘。

 

就把徐英浩当作是那个倒霉蛋新郎好了。黄旭熙这么想着，搂着年上恋人的腰又要把刚散过一波热的东西送进后面去。

过生日嘛，操一次怎么够？

 

 

钱锟很会弹钢琴。  
如果当初不是因为演电视剧拿了影视大赏的话大概会以歌手身份出道吧。

 

影帝最近没忙于拍戏。

 

装病拖了半个月行程在家里捣鼓被荒废两年的钢琴。徐英浩和他结婚的时候买的，德国原装进口的三角施坦威，价钱就像盖在钢琴盖上贵重丝绒上的暗图腾一样漂亮。

 

徐英浩最近又忙，芝加哥的老妈又打电话叫儿子回去买新大楼，黄旭熙病好以后天天赶着秀场连家都顾不上，正好钱锟得个清净能好好弹上琴。

 

徐英浩的生日迫近，钱锟花了心思想搞一个小浪漫。他专心地练琴，拼命练熟他当初被徐英浩迷住的时候徐先生弹的《PARADISE》

 

 

外面还飘着小雪，徐英浩进门的时候落在肩上的雪絮化成了水沾湿了羊绒毛的大衣。徐英浩打着伞留在外面的手还冰冷着，鼻头也冻得没有知觉。

 

“英浩。”  
“你过来。我有东西要给你。”

 

最后一个琴音还没有完全消失，徐英浩低下腰身掰过钱锟的手臂和他接了个吻。徐英浩吻得很轻，舌头安安分分地抵着自己的下齿，门牙叩着钱锟的下唇，吻的时候还忍不住要笑。凑得太近的距离把钱锟笑起来两颊支起的漂亮痕都看得清楚。他的旦旦怎样都很可爱。温柔的前奏完全预示不到等会他作出点粗暴超过这个吻的温柔限度的动作。

 

“生日快乐，Johnny。”  
“怎么？觉得我手生了吗？”  
“嫌我弹得不够好就下次教我吧。”

 

钱锟叫他Johnny的时候他又要心动了。一见到钱影帝徐老板的大脑就自动当机，平日里雷厉风行教训下属，安排工作谈妥条约的精干作风完全不见。自动安排上的明显是carry夜场用的不良想法。

 

以至于他觉得钱锟那声Johnny叫得很娇。

 

他抱住钱锟只是普通温存亲昵的举动而已，冷着的鼻头执意要去蹭热扑扑的暖白皮颈肉，吸了一大口他惯用的玫瑰香皂味儿，钱锟怕痒，那种被吸的感觉搔着他蜷在一起躲着说去拿蛋糕。

 

“不急。”  
“等旭熙回来再吃也可以。”

 

后来怎么会发展成徐英浩掀了钢琴罩把他摁在琴盖上乱摸乱亲的？钱锟被亲得迷迷糊糊，什么都不知道了。徐英浩扒他裤子的时候很凶，拉链划着他白嫩的大腿印出一个白粉色的痕，碰上去有一点疼。臀部贴在钢琴盖上，后腰衣服被掀开的地方蹭着钢琴也一阵凉。除了冷，还有羞耻。琴盖的位置并不是很宽，只能容得下他一半，两只手无处安放只能抓着徐英浩，而生日的这位像喝酒上头一样只顾摸刚才划伤的疤，亲亲又呼呼，真傻。

 

黑色的钢琴像个亮度极低的镜子，视力太好的钱锟只要低头就能看清自己下身映出的狼狈样子。徐英浩只是吹他大腿他就要硬，真的挺不经撩。像醉酒的那位回过神来继续摸背，尾椎骨起来的鸡皮疙瘩被徐英浩手上的茧擦过，钱锟敏感地一抖，徐英浩就想做坏事。衣服没完整脱下，摸上身体的手转过来掐住乳头，钱锟的羞耻感又增加一层，咬着下唇不肯叫出声来。

 

“旦旦想我的话…就叫大声一点……让我知道你有多…”  
“想要我啊？”

 

过于宽松的卫衣今晚不应该穿的。徐英浩整个头伸进他衣服里的时候他真的很想翻白眼。舌尖冷不丁地戳到乳尖，他吓得弓起背来喘了一声。

 

“你出来…啊……”  
“别在…这里……”

“会弄脏…钢琴的……嗯啊…你别咬了……”  
“疼…喂！回房间去…”

 

钱锟在徐英浩把注意力放在他上身的时候下边就硬透了。半个月无性生活的东西势头很猛，后来徐英浩把手放在上面的时候，阴茎跳动了一下，又涨大一圈，前头更翘地堵着徐英浩的虎口。

 

徐英浩坏笑着凑过来咬他耳朵，小小声说骚话，咬鼻子咬嘴唇的时候，那只手就那么不断地蹭着需要泻火的性器，“宝贝。我们还没在钢琴上做过。”

“你说…我们要不要打开琴盖……“  
“听听你高潮的时候手会按住哪一个键？”

 

“哦宝贝你真的又白又软。”

 

等下徐英浩就挨打。锟哥一巴掌拍脑门上说钢琴很贵。徐英浩被揍的时候手就那么一抓，就是那种男人受不了的刺激，突然一抓，急于泻火的性器官才不管你是不是时候就直接把货淌出来，满满的白色的一片落在徐英浩手上，不少滴在琴盖上，颜色对比过于显目，怎么看都是色情的场面。

 

钱锟有点恼羞成怒去咬他，徐英浩就把下面支起的硬邦邦往钱锟底下蹭，头部正好戳中会阴处，羞得钱锟后面激出反应流出东西来。

 

“进来，然后就到房间去。”  
“我冷。”

 

徐英浩从口袋里拆出安全套，超薄冰爽薄荷味的润滑剂和钱锟自身带的润滑黏液帮了不少忙，徐英浩完全捅进去的时候两个人都发出很重的鼻音。徐英浩太爽了。钱锟是被冷的。

 

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

 

 

插进来之后仗着钱锟腿软不能怎样的徐英浩继续在钢琴上撒野。见钱锟马上就要生气然后不给上的徐先生马上摸上钱先生的肋骨，像搔痒一样来回用手指头的肉去抚肋骨和肌肉之间的缝。钱锟在做爱的时候一被摸肋骨就发软，什么脾气都没有了。

 

徐英浩在做爱的时候总是忘记自己只有两只手。一手抓住钱锟两个手腕扣在头上，另外一只手不想放过嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，乳头，肚脐眼，背后的肌肤他都不想放过。

徐先生的另一只手总是很忙。

 

徐英浩每一次撞击都很重，熟悉地碾过他体内那个一分钱硬币大小的敏感点，戳中边缘的时候他的快感就要扑过来扯他的眼泪，刺中的时候体内激出的润滑就更多，隔着套子徐英浩都能感觉到潮热。高潮的钱锟被撞得失神，再次翘起的阴茎又想射精却被徐英浩阻止，他现在除了英浩哥哥什么都不知道。

 

“旭熙也让你这么爽吗？”  
“嗯…啊……哈啊……”  
“让我射……出来……”

 

“想射就回答我的问题。”  
“我和他，谁让你更爽？”

 

“Johnny。”  
“啊……Johnny……”

 

徐英浩不管这是不是回答，也许只是他高潮中模模糊糊的呻吟中的一部分而已。但他听到就很满足了，因为刚脱了外套的黄旭熙就站在他身后。

 

“哥哥忘记了上次被我弄到腿软吗？”  
“哥哥不是喜欢站着被我操吗？”

 

钱锟听见黄旭熙的声音立马打了个颤，高度紧张绷紧的肌肉夹着将要射的性器，徐英浩摩擦两下射了就抽出来。俯下身去亲了亲钱锟的耳朵说了句话，他打算去洗个澡，转过身去拍黄旭熙的肩膀。

 

“别太狠了。回房间去。”  
“我一会来。”

 

“锟哥不跟我解释一下吗？”  
“旭熙……”

 

把钱锟一把扔到床上，黄旭熙爬上去，咬着钱锟的乳头、一只手摸腰，另一只手抠挖着刚才被操开过的穴口。钱锟不知道他是从哪里开始听起的，他只知道黄旭熙已经完全硬了。

 

“是英浩哥生日才这么说的吗？”  
“真是会说话。”

“太过分了哥哥在我生日的时候挨操都没有说我好嘛。”

 

小朋友在床头找到上次没用完的保险套，拆包装戴上去一鼓作气，明明都涨得爆炸后想插进洞里横冲直撞发泄欲望，他就是在穴口开合的地方蹭着，耍假把式浅浅地划。钱锟被他弄得几乎要疯，刚才在钢琴上扭捏的样子全部甩掉，抓着蒙了橡胶套的性器挤压。

 

“不进来吗？”  
“我的手有更舒服吗？”

 

黄旭熙看着那开合的小嘴就像是勾引他，他看得眼都红了。  
狼狗就是狼狗，插进去真的就是狼。好想要为刚才听到的不满意答复报仇一样使劲儿地抽插，和徐英浩的温柔攻势完全不同。

 

“我有没有比徐英浩更大？”  
“他只是比我大四岁而已……”

 

黄旭熙把钱锟提起来堵在墙上操，钱锟双腿夹紧小狼狗男友的公狗腰，过度白皙和健康的古铜色皮肤衬着，是一种和谐的性的感觉。

 

徐英浩头发吹干了一半就迫不及待走出来，连衣服都省事不穿。看到黄旭熙的性器从旦旦的小穴里进进出出，流出的水和套子上的润滑液沾在一起糊在黄旭熙的性器根部。钱锟蜷缩着脚趾头，徐英浩知道他马上又要进入高潮，又要吃一个没法理喻的飞醋——怎么能在黄旭熙身下叫得这么好听？

 

徐英浩使坏用手去摸他们交合的地方，像是要扩张的手势，后穴翻出的肉收到刺激猛地收紧，手指根又摸到会阴。钱锟以为他也要一起进来，眼泪直接吓得激出来，模模糊糊地呢喃着说什么不要好大。

 

听起来真的好色哦。

 

黄旭熙把钱锟抱回床上，忍住想要喷射的欲望从哥哥身体里抽离。后面空了的钱锟有点发懵，直到徐英浩的手指又进来搅动他才发出喘息的声音。

 

黄旭熙躺着，徐英浩钳着钱锟的身体要他往黄旭熙的性器上坐，手捂住他的眼睛，在他敏感的背肩上制造出一个个小小的吻痕。黄旭熙弓起腰去摸钱锟的乳头，揉着他的性器，勃起的阴茎愈加涨大，失去视觉的钱锟全身上下哪里都敏感，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身又被徐英浩吻下去。直直坐下去让小狼狗的东西顶得很深，因为舒服他的锟哥发出满足的闷哼声，腰也不自觉地扭起来，黄旭熙忍不住挺胯更用力地操。

 

徐英浩的性器又翘起来，在钱锟的脊背后有一下没一下地戳，钱锟完全交代在黄旭熙手里。过分的性爱让他的身体要吃不消，他想要立刻停止也就是自己爽完就跑，夹紧大腿慢慢往床边挪。一豹一狼暗暗威胁说不听话就一起插进去。

 

锟哥被吓得又硬了。

 

黄旭熙射出来以后徐英浩挺进去，亲吻拥抱爱抚的动作很多，小狼狗啃着哥哥大腿根一边黏黏糊糊地说哥哥我好爱你。

 

“熙熙我也爱你。”

 

转过去对着徐英浩的时候他上身贴紧徐英浩的上身，搂住脖子在他脸上的小痣上亲了一口。

 

“生日快乐。英浩哥哥。”

 

至于旭熙洗澡之后从冰箱里拿出给Johnny哥订的生日蛋糕，站在门口笑得灿烂地露出十八颗牙齿。而被锟先生踹了一脚还撒着娇蹭来蹭去的徐先生突然停下来，钱锟有点懵，等下要发生什么？

 

锟先生表示不敢想象。


End file.
